the_robinson_expeditionfandomcom-20200215-history
Yui Nii-san
also known as Kacie & Perry are a team competing in The Amazing Race 1. Profile Kacie *'Age: '''14 *'Current Residence: Lake Worth, FL *'Connection to your teammate: '''Besties *'Current occupation: 'Well i work at a Nail Salon. *'Describe what you do: 'Ugh i hate this question, I'm kind of like a receptionist, I answer the phone, do schduling and such. I also am practicing on doing Highlights *'Three words to describe you: 'What The Fuck *'Favorite hobbies: 'Stuff *'What is the accomplishment you are most proud of? 'I haven't accomplished shit *'What famous person reminds you of yourself? 'Jennifer Lawrence *'What famous person reminds you of your teammate? 'Fucking Jennifer Lawrence *'What scares you most about traveling? 'I could die. *'What excites you most about traveling? Fucking I could die *'Biggest challenge you and your teammate will face on The Race together: '''There might not be enough hot guys to stare at and not enough Pizza to eat. *'Pet peeve about your teammate:' I have nothing. *'What country and place would you most like to visit and why? 'Argentina because i could find Ted's family and ask them if it is ok that i marry him. *'What do you hope to accomplish by running The Race (other than winning one million bucks)? 'Finding a hot guy. Perry *'Age: '16 *'Current Residence: 'Massachussets *'Connection to your teammate: 'Bffl's *'Current occupation: 'Student *'Describe what you do: 'Stay up til 2 AM righting shitty lab reports that will ultimately not fulfill me as a person. *'Three words to describe you: 'Where's FUCKING Waldo *'Favorite hobbies: 'Haha, this implies I have a life. *'What is the accomplishment you are most proud of? 'I made a friend this one time... *'What famous person reminds you of yourself? 'Jennifer Lawrence *'What famous person reminds you of your teammate? 'Jennifer Lawrence *'What scares you most about traveling? 'Exotic diseases. Shit be cray cray. Also, I agree with Kacey. Insufficient hot guys and pizza would be chatastrophic. *'What excites you most about traveling? 'Non-American guys ;O *'Biggest challenge you and your teammate will face on The Race together: 'lol we're shit at challenges xD *'Pet peeve about your teammate: 'Too amazing *'What country and place would you most like to visit and why? 'Japan <3 *'What do you hope to accomplish by running The Race (other than winning one million bucks)? 'More time with mah bffl. Season 1 *Leg 1: 10th ** Perry ** ''Get Trivial ** Arrived 10th. *Leg 2: 6th ** Perry ** Find The Man → Find The Boat ** Arrived 6th. *Leg 3: 2nd ** Tomb Writing ** U-Turned Ryan & Natalie ** Kacie ** Arrived 2nd. *Leg 4: 4th ** Kacie ** Eat Away → Come And Stay → Eat Away ** Arrived 4th. *Leg 5: 1st ** Perry ** Chronological ** Arrived 1st. *Leg 6: 3rd ** Perry ** Man To Year ** Arrived 3rd. *Leg 7: 1st ** Kacie ** Beautiful Pool ** Arrived 1st. *Leg 8: 4th ** Kacie ** Hotel Facility ** - ** Arrived 4th. *Leg 9: 4th ** - ** Perry ** Snakes ** Arrived 4th. *Leg 10: 3rd ** Perry ** Write It Down ** Arrived 3rd. *Leg 11: 4th ** Fields ** Kacie *** Took a penalty of 1 hour and 30 minutes. ** Arrived 4th. 9th Team Eliminated. Trivia *Kacie & Perry have named 1 episode of The Amazing Race 1. **We Could Actually Win Records Season 1 *Highest placing male-female team; 4th. *Most Leg wins by a male-female team; 2. The Amazing Race *First male-female team to win a Leg. *First male-female team to win more than one Leg. Category:Teams Category:The Amazing Race 1 Category:The Amazing Race 1 Teams Category:4th (TAR) Category:Leg Winners Category:Female/Male Teams Category:American Teams Category:Penalty Sufferers Category:U-Turning Teams